Trans-Network Projects One potent mediator for setting up for collaborations between PS-OCs will be technology transfer. In addition to our work with the PS-OC Steering Committee on identifying trans-network projects, the SCDC PS-OC will develop novel technology platforms that will be generally applicable to many experimental systems in cancer biology. In particular the RNA counting technique mastered by the van Oudenaarden lab and the suspended microchannel resonant (SMR) mass sensor developed by the Manalis lab will likely be useful technologies for other PS-OCs. Below we outiine concrete strategies that we will pursue to establish successful and longlasting collaborations with other PS-OCs within the network.